


You can't pause an online game, bro

by hiikigane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I AM SORRY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, i chickened out before they did the nasty, i tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiikigane/pseuds/hiikigane
Summary: ...but I'm really good at multi-tasking, so go right ahead.Aka Percival tries to distract Credence while he's playing a game, and both parties are satisfied.





	You can't pause an online game, bro

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my birthday and I thought it might be fun to celebrate by writing some PWP but it turns out I couldn't do it after all! So I'm stuck in this weird stage of having a story that's not full-out porn, but there definitely isn't any semblance of a plot either. What do we call this? "Porn Without Plot but the porn is somewhat restrained"? " ~~porn~~ without ~~plot~~ "? Anyway, this one builds on [My other college AU fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11480538/chapters/25746267) so please do check it out if you're interested in why exactly Percival broke his leg and why Credence is a game-obsessed social recluse (i love the gamer boyfriend trope too much so yeah, that's about it in terms of explanations)

          The buzzing of the cast saw as the doctor applied it to the outer shell of Percival’s cast was the sweetest sound he had heard in the past six weeks, probably even sweeter than the sound of Credence whispering his name after pulling back from a long, passionate kiss. It seemed like that was all they had been able to do while his cast was still on. Even though they had managed to find a few creative workarounds, Credence was usually the one giving, since Percival’s movements were limited. He wanted to redress this imbalance as soon as possible. At least their workarounds hadn’t affected the healing process. He waited impatiently as the doctor worked away at the top of the cast, then started snipping through the many layers of padding underneath, smiled and nodded his way through the explanation of what to do to bring the leg muscles back to full strength, thanked the doctor, collected the lotion that he would need to apply to his skin from the counter and left the clinic, his left leg still slightly stiff and swollen.

         Percival had considered walking all the way back to their room just to relish the feeling of finally regaining the use of both his feet, but he was glad Credence had insisted on staying in the car to drive him back. Of course he had been foolish to think he would be able to walk without difficulty straight away. It was sweet of Credence to drive him down, considering Credence was really tight on time today—apparently, his teammates in one of the games he played had scheduled a raid against a time-limited boss, so he needed to be back in the room in front of his computer by a certain time. Percival didn’t really understand how someone as antisocial as Credence could cooperate with a bunch of complete strangers to meet whatever in-game objective it was they needed to fulfill, but he added it to the list of things he loved about him. Contradictory, strong, determined Credence. The raid would proceed smoothly, and he would reward Credence for his victory.

         Credence looked up from his phone as Percival slid into the passenger’s seat. “How’s the leg?”

         “Still hurts, but most importantly, the cast is off. I’m finally free. Thanks for being so patient with me.”

        “No problem.” Credence pulled out of the parking lot. “You should get some rest. Or maybe you should walk around a bit while I’m raiding? What did the doctor say?”

         “Well, I’m obviously not supposed to be training for the hundred-metre dash, but a little walking is fine. I need to do some exercises to stretch the muscles too.”

          “Be careful not to pull the muscles, old man.”

          “Watch it, kid. I was thinking of exercising a different set of muscles entirely, but if you lose the raid, I’ll just focus on healing up my leg muscles.”

         Credence frowned. “We’re not going to lose. The AI is good, one of the better ones in modern MMORPGs, but my friends have figured out the gaps in its attack patterns and we’ll concentrate on those. We’ve got a good balance of tanks and healers, and I’ve chosen spells that don’t require a lot of charging time so we can keep up offensive fire.”

           “Why can’t you just talk dirty to me like a normal boyfriend?”

          “You want dirty talk?” They had reached the parking lots by then. Credence killed the engine and tossed the key to Percival. “I’m going to win this and claim my victory fuck. Lube up, because I’m going to ride this sweet piece of ass to infinity and beyond.”

           “That mouth of yours.”

           “You certainly didn’t mind when it was on your dick.”                    

            _Cheeky bastard._

* * *

 

          They rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor, hands entwined. Credence let go of his hand to unlock the door and plopped himself into the chair by his desk, plugging his headset into his laptop and talking softly. Percival sank onto his bed and surveyed his newly freed leg. Thanks to six weeks in a cast, the skin was a lot paler than the rest of his body, almost as pale as Credence, who never got much sunlight. It was also kind of dry. He decided to wash it, not wanting the smell to be a distraction during their victory celebration. Credence was already lost to the outside world, exchanging greetings with his teammates and saying things that might be English, but Percival didn’t understand a word of. Gamers were a strange breed. Oh well. He grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom, moving slowly because what he had said to Credence was true, his leg was aching a little.

          When he got back, Credence was still hunched over the laptop. He couldn’t tell which of the characters on the monitor was supposed to be Credence’s, but bursts of light were raining down on a huge black thing that looked like a spider with a skull for a head and fanged mouths at the ends of its legs. That was probably the boss. Credence was focused, but he looked frustrated. Was the battle not going as planned? Of course he would make love to Credence no matter the outcome, but it would be much sweeter if Credence was still riding on a victory high. Maybe he needed some encouragement. Bending slightly at the waist, he nuzzled into Credence’s neck. “Tough battle?”

         “Mmmhmm.” Credence had never been one for superficial conversation, and he became even more taciturn when he was trying to focus on something. He shifted slightly and reached one hand up to his headset, dislodging Percival. He remained facing the screen, but his next words were addressed to Percival. “You were speaking into my mic.”

            “Oh, shit. Sorry.” Hopefully Credence’s teammates wouldn’t give him a hard time about it. “You can turn it back on. I’ll be quiet.”

           “It’s fine. I can use the in-game chat option.” He was typing rapidly now. Percival wondered how on earth he was juggling an in-game conversation, a real-life conversation and an in-game battle simultaneously. Could such an expert multitasker split his attention even further? He got on his knees, wincing a little at the strain it put on his leg, shifted between Credence’s legs and reached for Credence’s zipper.

          "What are you doing down there?” Credence sounded distracted, but Percival didn’t miss the fact that his voice had also gone up an octave. He was glad Credence had muted the mic, because if things were about to go as planned, the noises he would be making were definitely not the type someone would appreciate hearing.

           “I was curious to see how many things you could split your attention between,” Percival said, pulling down the zipper and reaching inside. He felt like a kid trying to sneak a cookie out of a cookie jar, but the glee was abruptly thwarted by Credence’s boxers. He’d forgotten to account for those. Damn. Would it have to be a quick, through-the-pants handjob after all?

           “I’m usually pretty good at multitasking, but I don’t think I’ve ever had a distraction like this before.” Overhead, Percival could hear the clatter of keys. “Give me a minute. I can’t pause an online game, but the boss will be charging up in a bit.”

           Percival remembered what Credence had said earlier about attack patterns, and guessed a break was coming soon. Idly, he traced patterns along Credence’s leg, remembering the time Credence had given him a torturously drawn-out handjob before finally using his mouth. Apparently, the time for revenge was here.

          Suddenly, Credence stood up, shucked off his jeans and boxers and dropped back into his seat, all within the span of two seconds. Percival had barely even begun to process that he was now free to start his distractions when the clatter of keys resumed. “Wow. You sure move fast when you want to.”

           “I don’t have much time,” Credence replied. “Please try not to distract me too much.”

          When had this kid become so commanding? “No promises. You could have pushed me away and got me to wait until after you were done, but you accepted the challenge. Let’s see how it goes.”

         “I like challenges,” Credence said vaguely. He was starting to sound distracted again, but the evidence in front of Percival’s eyes told him that one part of Credence’s body, at least, was paying close attention to his presence. Percival ran his fingers along the length, marvelling. When his fingers ghosted over the head, Credence’s sock-clad toes clenched and he muttered something under his breath.

           “What was that?”

          “Nothing,” Credence replied, but the forced nonchalance didn’t fool Percival, who shifted his attention to the tip and was rewarded with another oath mixed with a low hiss. When he withdrew his fingers, he saw drops of precome glistening on them like beads of dew. “Doesn’t look like nothing to me.”

          Credence didn’t answer, just pounded away at his keyboard with renewed vehemence. Percival smirked and braced himself against Credence’s legs before allowing his mouth to envelope Credence’s cock. After all those weeks of taking, he was finally ready to give. It felt different being on the opposite end, but he soon got used to the not-unpleasant sensation of having a long, thick object in his mouth. His tongue explored it, licking and sucking while he looked at what little he could see of Credence from under the desk, picturing the interplay of expressions that must be crossing those beautiful features now—lust warring with frustration jostling with desperation. Assuming that they were still fighting and Credence wasn’t just typing gibberish in order to spite Percival, he was holding up remarkably well against this particular distraction. Percival decided to take it up a notch. Still licking and sucking, he let his fingers roam over the soft skin of Credence’s thighs and play with the hem of Credence’s oversized shirt, hitching it up slightly. It was hard to reach too high—he was on the floor, after all—but he did what he could. Credence shivered slightly as his fingers ran over exposed skin. In contrast to the darkness under the desk, his skin seemed to glow. He was like an alien, or some unknown life form that had come crashing into Percival’s life, disrupting the carefully ordered ecosystem of Percival’s planet. He hadn’t known it before, but now he knew—life on this planet would have been barren and dull without Credence. These were some pretty deep thoughts for someone sucking his roommate off while said roommate played an online game. He snorted.

          Suddenly, everything seemed to happen at once. The keyboard noises reached a crescendo and the desk shook slightly as something hit it, salty liquid slid down Percival’s throat and one of Credence’s hands clamped down over his wandering fingers. He struggled to swallow, wondering as he did how Credence was able to do so without so much as batting an eyelid. When he felt he was safe from throwing up, he began to crawl out from under the desk, his leg protesting the whole way. Perhaps he shouldn’t have done this on the floor when he’d just gotten the cast removed. He slowly pushed himself to his feet.

      Credence was staring in a daze at his laptop. The screen and the monitors that made up part of his gaming setup were all flashing the same “CONGRATULATIONS!” message and what Percival assumed was the chat log was scrolling rapidly. Percival laughed. It was like the game was congratulating him for giving a great blowjob.

           The sound of his laugh startled Credence out of his daze. He blinked at Percival for a few moments, then his gaze focused and he shot Percival a huge smile. “We won.”

           “I would never have guessed,” Percival said dryly, gesturing towards the message on the monitors.

          “Wait, I…” He turned back to his keyboard. Percival wondered why he didn’t just turn on the microphone and talk to his friends, but he guessed Credence’s voice would probably betray too much. Watching Credence stumble over his words, still slightly disoriented, made Percival experience a huge rush of affection, but it would definitely tip his friends off to just how distracted he had been during the battle, and they would probably never let him hear the last of it.

          By the time Credence logged off and turned off the laptop, he was a little more coherent. He beamed up at Percival. “Don’t I deserve a reward for winning that battle, especially against such terrible distractions?”

          “Are you calling me terrible?” Percival pretended to be angry and swept Credence up into his arms, ignoring his protests that he was too heavy to be carried like that. He dumped Credence on one of the beds, unsure who it belonged to but too caught up in a renewed surge of lust to care. “After I went to all that trouble to encourage you during the battle?”

           “I almost died a couple of times thanks to you,” Credence admitted. “My friends were asking what was wrong with me today.”

        Percival was surprised to hear that. Things had seemed to be going perfectly fine to him, but then again, all he had heard were keyboard noises. “I’ll understand if you’d rather I keep my hands to myself when you’re gaming next time…”

          “No!” The vehement denial made Percival raise his eyebrows. “I like what you did. A lot. It was just very distracting. There are lots of videos out there where someone sucks someone else off while they’re working, but of course they’re not really working, so it’s not quite the same thing, you know they’re just acting. When you actually have to work, it’s a different story altogether. But if you do that too often, I’ll have to keep the mic muted and my friends will start to get suspicious.”

            “They’re just jealous they don’t have someone cheering them on against the big bad boss.”

          “You call that cheering—mmph.” For Percival had leaned down to press his lips against Credence’s, cutting off his words. Credence kissed him back with fervour, content to leave that snide remark hanging. When Percival pulled back to plant kisses on the side of Credence’s neck, Credence actually arched partway off the bed. “Someone’s sensitive today.”

             “Someone’s horny today.”

             “I was in a cast for _six weeks_ ,” Percival pointed out. “Forgive me for going a little wild after finally regaining my freedom.”

             “You’re forgiven.” Credence reached for Percival’s zipper. “I think there’s something else in here that wants to be freed.”

             _Right._ Percival was acutely aware of his cock straining against his pants, as if magnetically drawn by the proximity of Credence’s fingers. He began to take them off. “I’d forgotten how satisfying it was to be able to do something as simple as taking off your own pants without having to work around a huge, bulky cast.”

             Credence looked slightly disappointed. “I was hoping I’d get to do that.”

            “Well, this is supposed to be a victory celebration for you, so you should relax. I seem to recall you saying something about riding a sweet piece of ass to infinity and beyond?”

             Credence turned pink at that, and Percival thought he might combust from the sheer cuteness of it. “I was joking. I mean, we can do that if you want to, but I’m not sure...”

             “So there _are_ things you can’t learn from the Internet?”

             “No, I know the theory. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

             “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

             “I didn’t mean to get your hopes up.” Credence was now avoiding his gaze, as though worried Percival might be angry.

              Percival put a finger on his chin and coaxed it up. “Don’t worry. We have all the time in the world. You should only do things you’re comfortable with.”

              Credence gave him a slightly wobbly smile, and his gaze fell to Percival’s cock. “I’m quite comfortable with this, if you don’t mind?”

             “Not at all.” Percival closed his eyes as Credence wrapped his fingers around his length. A shudder rippled through his body as Credence stroked it softly. “What I want to know is… _shit_ …how do you swallow all that without gagging?”

               “I’m used to salt on online communities.”

               “I have no idea… _fuck, Credence_ … what you’re talking about,” Percival panted.

              “No matter. Your confusion over Internet lingo is one of the things I love about you. It’s like watching a grandfather trying to figure out what those smiley things his grandchildren keep sending him are supposed to be.”

             Percival wanted to say he knew those were called _emojis_ and he was hardly any older than Credence, he just looked a lot older, but the words got lost somewhere between his brain and his tongue. Before he could control himself, he was coming, thick splatters of white that stained Credence’s fingers and dripped onto the bedspread. Credence brought the hand up to his mouth and licked it idly, watching Percival come back down from the orgasm. “Well, that was fast.”

                “You try wearing a cast for six weeks and see what it does to your libido.”

                “No thanks. I like having my hands and legs free.”

                “So you wouldn’t want to be tied up?” Percival couldn’t help imagining a few scenarios.

                “Not if it affects my ability to play, but apart from that… who knows?” Credence scrambled off the bed and reached for his discarded pants. “I think I’ll get out of the way. You get really grouchy when you have to change the bedsheets.”

              “What do you mean? We were on your bed—” Percival looked down at the stains on the otherwise immaculate bed, then glanced at the other, much messier bed and sighed. “Ah, fuck.”

 

                       

 

 

                       

 

                       

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually SEE where i chickened out haha( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) thank you for reading!


End file.
